Rise of Ultimatron, Part 2
A flashback shows how Ultimatron was created. Previously... Tetrax, after failing to attempt to convince the Petropian Council to help him defeat a mysterious villain named Ultimatron, watched as he and his planet blew up. But Tetrax sent Ben a warning. Now the warning needs to get to Ben before Ultimatron does. Plot Ultimatron was zooming through space in his escape pod, with a smaller pod behind. The pod passed his ship. (Ultimatron): No! That's that Petrosapien's message! I must destroy it! He shot a ray gun at one of its rocket engines, and it zipped around, out of control! Ultimatron headed for Earth. Meanwhile, at Burger Shack, Ben and Co. were eating Chili Fries. (Ben): It's times like these where you just want to sit back, relax, and enjoy your numerous victories. And the All-Power-Trix! (Gwen): Seriously? You already got like this once, and then had to get out of it! Don't restart! (Ben): Oh, okay. (Kevin): I can't believe it's been a year since you defeated Vilgax, and it's still hyped like it was just yesterday. (Ben): That's fame for ya. (looks into Chili Fry container) I'm done. Let's go. (Kevin): What's the rush? I'm still eating? (Ben): But look down the street. All their jaws dropped, even Ben's again, at the sight of it. It was a stampede of people: reporters, super-fans, etc. (Ben): That's why! (Gwen): They're after you, not us! Just hide in the car or something. (Ben): Great idea! He got in his car, started it, put it in "Drive", and sped away! (Gwen): Of course. (Kevin): How about we experiment? (Gwen): Good idea! Kevin ran to another car and partially absorbed its tires, redirecting the little rubber to his feet. He shaped them into wheels with a platform on tha back. Gwen stood on that, and she grabbed the car with a large mana "rope". Suddenly, they zipped away, too! (Gwen): Mind adding a steering system? (Kevin): Didn't think of that! (Gwen): Just start pulling on the rope to get closer! They both did until they were a few feet from the car. But by now Ben was on a freeway, and he was occasionally looking back, startled. (Kevin): Those fans can't run that fast. What's the deal? Now we see Gwen and Kevin from the back of Ben's car, seeing their faces. A huge ship, Ultimatron's escape pod, was shooting in their direction, descending. It was burning up in the atmosphere. Gwen and Kevin finally realized that it was more than fans that Ben was running from. They both glanced back, then froze in terror at the sight of the ship! [[BTMT Theme|''Theme song!]] (Gwen): Ben can't run from this forever! His gas tank is low! They both pulled forward some more until they were on his trunk. They climbed up near the open sun roof. (Both): BEN! STOP! TURN AWAY! (Ben, turning around in his seat): Yeah. (Transform) ''Waybig! His transformation ripped the car apart. Gwen and Kevin fell to the ground, and Kevin's feet changed back to normal. Soon after he said his name, the ship hit him! But Ben was ready. He was pushed back, but stopped the ship, which bounced back in the other direction and hit the ground. Ben detransformed, and he and the others walked up to it. Suddenly, it opened up! Ultimatron stepped out. (Ben): And... who are you? (Ultimatron): I am Ultimatron, also known as "your doom." (Kevin): As if! He absorbed the street and punched Ultimatron. The macadam coating of his hand shattered off. (Ultimatron): I am indestructible! (Kevin): Even to yourself? He absorbed Ultimatron's metal, and then punched him. Nothing happened; not even the metal broke from Kevin's hand! (Ultimatron): Yes! (Ben): Okay, "Your Doom", let's fight! (Transform) Eon! (Kevin): Finally. More of him! (Ultimatron): Since you're seeing me, you're in for a big surprise. He raised his left wrist, and then popped up an Omnitrix dial! It glowed green and sparked up. (Ultimatron): I can transform too! He slapped down the core, and turned into a cyborg version of Fourarms. (Ultimatron): I can turn into stronger versions of all of your aliens. He turned into Rath. (Ben): Rath, huh? He's oldschool. Prepare for (Transform) ULTIMATE RATH! Nothing could hold Ben back now. He charged at Ultimatron, and knocked him to the ground. He started punching him like crazy. (Ultimatron, not sounding worried): No, no. You don't want to do that. Suddenly, a giant energy wave came out of his Omnitrix and pushed Ben off! He slammed into the ground several yards away, and then detransformed. (Ultimatron): Not even your Ultimate forms can defeat me. Anyway, I am more than you think I am. For starters, I killed Devin Levin! This made Kevin furious. Still made of Ultimatron's suit's metal, he charged at Ultimatron, and knocked him to the ground with his scissors-hand around his neck. (Kevin): LIAR! That was Ragnarok! He's dead! And my father was NOT killed! (Ultimatron): You are more wrong than you think. I was Ragnarok! When my ship blew up, I was shot into the Vreedles' ship. They took me to a mysterious villain known as "Ohsmoss". He turned me into a cyborg with a built-in Omnitrix. But it wasn't enough. After wandering the universe, I eventually heard of how you defeated Vilgax with your All-Power-Trix. I want that Omnitrix now! (Ben): No way! (Ultimatron): Yes way. I could do it right now, but we have a whole season ahead of us. I will return! He turned into Jetray and flew away. (Ben): We can't let him get away! He turned into Humungousaur just as a small object, burning up in the atmosphere, was hurtling right for him! (Ben): Humungo— The object slammed into his head. He fell over, and detransformed. (Ben): Owww! What's this? It looks like the Omnitrix pod. Suddenly, it opened up. A small platform with a message disk rose up out of it on a pole. A hologram suddenly appeared in the disk. It was of Tetrax. (Tetrax hologram): Ben Tennyson. (Ben): Tetrax? (Tetrax hologram): If you get this message, it means that a villain named Ultimatron has destroyed Petropia, and killed me. You must stop him. You may have already run into him. Watch out for him. (Gwen): Tetrax is''—dead?'' (Tetrax hologram): Also, there is a way to restore me. I was the one who donated my DNA for the Diamondhead DNA sample in the Omnitrix. You can use the All-Power-Trix to regenerate me. However, it is only temporary. I will last a mere few hours before I run out of energy and dissipate back into the All-Power-Trix. You can use me to help fight Ultimatron, but choose the battle wisely. The only surviving Petrosapien now is Diamondhead. This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds. (Ben): Of course. Gwen put a shield around them as the message and pod blew up! She then took it down when it all cleared up. (Kevin): We've got a lot more in store for us than last time—and the time before that—and the... (Ben): I know. We need to stop Ultimatron now. Infinite forms are too much for anyone. I can hardly even control the ones he had. Imagine if he uses Infinite Rath, for instance. We have a mission! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Ultimatron/Ohsmoss Arc Category:BTMT Franchise